rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Caldefor
{History, Information, and Background on the former nation of Caldefor and its surrounds, set in the world of Aphonion} Our current storyline and updates Caldefor/DramatisPersonae Caldefor fell due to treachery. Its ruling lord, the Grand Count of Caldefor, forsook Paranswarm: The Lord of Orderly Darkness in his heart under the guidance of his wife, some five (5) years before the nation fell. It is he that parted the defenses, and he that welcomed in the invaders, together with his family. The other nobles of the Realm fought bitterly, but the forces that had been let through the shadowline were too great, and even with Hastur aid, and the aid of Lord and Lady Orange, whose tower was within the land -- Caldefor fell. This was at least partially due to the presence of two of the great Doyles -- the Toddenheim and the SchlechterZerst�rer anchored the forces of Eums and Goblyns, which were also reinforced with significant numbers of lesser demons, undead and dragons. Lord and Lady Orange retreated to their tower, the Orange tower, which stood for 5 years against the forces. Lady Orange died during this period of time, and Lord Orange went totally mad. He was rescued together with his remaining servants, from the remains of the tower by a band of adventurers some 2 years ago and returned to the Border Kingdoms. His health is restored, but he remains stark raving insane. It is now 8 years after the invasion and 7 years after the fall. The fall of Caldefor is one of 4 reasons presented to the Council of Hierarchs of the Temple of Paranswarm by the Grand Duchess Sharra Ruthus of Ergmoth (PC) that directly led to the reactivation of the Inquisition and the restoration of the position of Protector and Defender of the Faith in the Temple, 5 years ago now. (all years referred to are in-game years.) One of the adventure threads in Aphonion involves the last of the troops of Caldefor still clinging to hope that they can win the war. As the fighting got worse all of the able bodies in Caldefor were drafted for the defense effort. Many died, and some lucky few escaped to neighboring countries as they fought their way back. Our party is the last of Caldefor's proper defensive force. We will never give up. We will see Caldefor free again! PCs are all somehow related to the defensive forces of Caldefor, and have chosen to continue the fight. Some of us are dead, but that hasn't stopped us from pressing on. If you want to link up with some other characters or pitch ideas feel free to do so here or via email. Character creation guidelines You are third level characters -- but you have been in a war zone. each of the new characters may purchase 1800 sp (silver standard) worth of equipment. Your discretion. no magical weapons, but silver or cold iron are fine, so are acid blades if you want them, they are certainly available and so is poison or poison blades-- though poison is notoriously unreliable against shadowspawn. The nearest to persistent magic you could obtain at this point would be blades that, for example, flame for 5 rounds a day (5 times normal masterwork price for standard blades of the same type) or that have some ability that is invokable 3 times a day. Acid blades are hollow and have a holding chamber in the hilt which can be filled with acid. The acid must be purchased separately. A full vial of acid contains 6 doses of acid. a small button hidden in the scroll work will allow the wielder to release a dose of acid during a sword stroke. Standard acid (100 per vial) will inflict 2d6 points of additional damage per dose on a successful strike -- effected of course by acid resistance. The sword proper costs 4 times masterwork cost for a blade of the same kind. Acid dirks and daggers are also available, but only hold a half vial of acid and deliver 6 doses for 1d6 each. Poison blades are hollow and have a holding chamber as above, but are filled with poison (the two blades are not interchangeable because of the materials coating the insides of the storage chamber and the delivery system). The poison used must be purchased separately and varies in both cost and effect. It must be contact poison or insertive (not the right word) to work with the blade. A poison blade costs 5 times the masterwork cost for a blade of the same kind. Poison dirks and daggers are also available, but only hold a half vial of poison -- for three doses. Buying poison: standard poison (2d6/1d6 of physical damage per dose, DC 13 Fortitude saving throw -- 6 doses per vial -- cost 150 per vial. For each +1 to the save DC add 100 per vial, up to a maximum DC of 16. Constitution poison -- DC 13 Fortitude save 1d3/1d2 temporary Constitution damage per dose costs 200 per vial. For each plus 1 to the DC of the save -- to a maximum of 16, add 100; for each die increase in primary damage (to a maximum of 1d6 (so d4, d5, d6) ) add 100; for each die increase to secondary damage, (to a maximum of 1d4) add 50. Both of these types of blades are used heavily on both sides of the border, but particularly by Caldeforian forces on the outside of the Shadow, as they were Paranswarmian and concerns about the morality of poison or disfiguring a foe with acid, simply would never occur to them or their spiritual leaders. As for the two freed slaves -- if the idea that I forwarded is taken -- that they were enslaved in Caldefor PRIOR to the intaking and were freed by their masters during the war in order to bolster defensive forces in a last push back -- then they may each have either an acid or poison blade with 1 vial of base acid or poison -- or their choice of 3 regular weapons, which includes missile weapons -- and armor - up to half plate, marked with the the arms of their former master (they may have removed that if they wish) plus 150's worth of equipment, of their choice -- things like food are obviously locally obtained for a long time now, given the length of the intaking. Possible nobles from whose houses the slaves may have come: * Baron Aaron Hosting, Lord of Stadt Hogshead * Earl Alonzo Druffler, Lord of Diegabel * Countessa Dame Brianna Todsworthy, Lady Mayor of Brugh's Tor * Baron Edward Alitsbane, Lord of Die PferdencEbenen * Viscount Sir Brian Koberlain of Seseite * Baron Alouisious Verygood Blowingsnoz of Tinkershome (yes, it was a gnomish city -- Paranswarm's worship was.... a bit strange... there.) * Baroness Brunhilda Farringutt, Lady Gutemasse * Sherrif Varance Laingstrom of the Tiefesholz It is also possible that the characters were slaves to any of the following, in order of descending likelihood: * The diocese of Caldefor of the Church of Paranswarm, the Lord of Orderly Darkness * The Society of the Hands of Hell * a very rich merchant * one of four arch-magi (Eric Houndsblut; Hilda the bold, Farishan Fa�binder; or Clarissa the mad) * a land holder (farmer/rancher) Other noble families of old Caldefor -- besides the royal house which betrayed the nation state -- but which did not hold slaves included: * Baron Sir Richard Hoaryspear, Lord of Ogansburgh * Lady Dame Helga Hallinghaf, of the Earldom of Kroton and of course, it is possible that they were slaves who, despite their fear, so rejected the immoral and treacherous activities of Count Caldefor, his lady wife and daughter -- that they fled service to the royal house and joined the defensive forces, which became the resistance, and has now become the resistance in exile. For the latest events in our Caldefor Campaign see ConnCon 07 and Adam's Notes